


Meteor

by anamnesisapproaches



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Confession, Disaster Gays, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, absolute. gay. disasters., confession fic, mentions of other loids, really thats all there is to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamnesisapproaches/pseuds/anamnesisapproaches
Summary: Kaito had been on tour, and had to leave Yuuma behind at home.  He finally returns, and the two opt to watch the stars together.
Relationships: Kaito/VY2 Yuuma (Vocaloid)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Meteor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OrangeOrchids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeOrchids/gifts).



> I mostly ship Gakukai, but there are some other Kaito ships that are very important to me. One of these includes VY2/Kaito, which is a very important ship to me. 
> 
> Though we are few in number, I'm always glad to supply some content for this ship. So, enjoy a little fic that I made from lost memories and dreams.

It has been a year since Kaito and Yuuma had last seen each other. Going on tour was a big deal, and it ate up all your time, leaving you with no other choice than to dedicate everything to your work while on tour. But in return, a year-round tour brought in the big bucks to fund future events, and it allowed you to travel all over the world, and spread joy to so many people, inspiring thousands. Kaito, Meiko, Miku, Rin and Len, Luka… They all had the time of their lives. And for just a little bit, they would be able to relax at home before the weekday begins again.

Miku and Rin were off with Luka and Meiko to enjoy some downtime at a restaurant, while Len went off and explored the city streets, enjoying himself some bubble tea while he was at it. 

Kaito, before even having left for his tour all that time ago, had made plans with a close friend of his to hang out when he got back. Remembering very well that it was time for him to hang out with Yuuma, Kaito put on a new change of clothing, making his way out the door.

Kaito hopped on the next bus, holding onto a support beam as he stood in the crowded vehicle, trying to not draw too much attention. A lot of attention was drawn nonetheless, him being a well-known singer has some drawbacks privacy-wise. Kaito was used to it, though, and didn’t pay much mind to the prying eyes. Kaito made a small squeak, feeling the bus press hard on the breaks, leading to one of the stops just outside the city. Kaito watched as most the people on the bus got off, likely to go walk home from their work day. Little by little, stop by stop, Kaito was eventually the last one on the bus, leaving it empty as he got off at the last stop on the loop.

He was not at the foot of a mountain, which went up pretty far, and cleared out at the top. It was quite far away from any light pollution, the only bright area nearby was in the street lights, and by the bus stop. 

Kaito looked around briskly, trying to find his friend, who had said he was already there in a text. Curiously, the pink man was nowhere to be found, leaving Kaito rather puzzled.

Pulling out his phone, he dialed up his friend’s number to tell him he had arrived, putting the phone to his ear. Before the phone even rang twice, he saw someone running at top speed towards him, a little ringtone to the melody of a familiar song getting louder and louder as the person got closer. Noticing the black-and-white hoodie, Kaito gasped, and held his arms out, feeling his friend glomp him happily with a grunt.

The two laughed together as Kaito fell hard onto his back, right into the underbrush just beside the path.

“AH! I haven’t seen you in FOREVER!” Kaito smiled, sitting up beside the man with the pastel pink hair, trying to not lay down in the grass too much, as it was slightly dewy out.

“And same with you…!” VY2, better known as Yuuma, took in a calming breath, relaxing as Kaito met his gaze. “It’s been such a long year… And I’ve watched so many videos of your performances… You’re improving so much…” His voice trailed off into a nearly silent mumble, sleepy eyes batting nervously while looking away sheepishly.

“Haha, I guess I have been improving!” He puffed himself up, looking rather proud of himself. With a slight laugh, Yuuma hopped up onto his feet, and pulled Kaito up with him. For a moment, he didn’t want to release Kaito’s hand, but eventually did, albeit reluctantly.

“How about you, Yuuma?” Kaito adjusted his scarf, and smoothed down his ruffled hair a little. “How have you been doing..? I mean, I had a wonderful time on tour!” Kaito made a sweet, flamboyant motion with his hands. “But! have you been holding in there…?” 

“...”

“You don’t have to tell me…”

“No, no, it’s good. I’ve been good. It’s just been kindave lonely…” Yuuma admitted. Kaito’s gaze intensified for a moment, easily reading the other’s expression. He wasn’t the best at hiding things after you get to know him, and Kaito was debatably the closest person to the slightly taller man.

“If you want, we can hang out more often. I have to practically babysit Rin and Len sometimes, so you could always just come over whenever that happens.”

“You don’t have to.” Yuuma replied with a gentle smile. “I just need some social interaction, I guess.”

“Today’s good for that, then!”

Kaito excitedly grabbed his hand, and pulled the pink-haired man up the incline. He seemed surprised at the sudden burst of energy, but went along with it happily, enjoying the gentle laughter that came from Kaito. Perhaps he would bring the idol out for some ice cream afterwards, who knows.

As they reached the top, the two began to slow down. The climb was calm at first, but had slowly but surely gotten more and more rough, causing them both to lose their breath by the time they reached the top together, the peak lit dimly by the light of a crescent moon. Pulling his hood down, Yuuma stared up at the boundless sky, soaking in the sight of a clear galaxy, with Kaito right by his side.

“It’s so beautiful…”

“It is, isn’t it…?” Kaito whispered, making his way to the highest spot on the peak, Yuuma close behind. They sat down together, and stared up absently into the sky, not minding the damp grounds. 

“Very…”

Getting comfortable, Kaito settled down in his spot, stretching his hands, and sinking his head into the thin scarf which he always wore no matter the weather.

“Ahh!” Kaito gawked as Yuuma pulled his hair out from under his hoodie’s fabric, earning a little flinch from the pink-haired man. “Your hair is sooooo long!”

“O-Oh… Yeah, I grew it out since we last saw each other…” His voice deepened, eyes drooping just a little. “Do you… Like it… Like that…? Or, d-do you think it looks good on me, I mean…” The man never had much confidence in himself, and it showed rather prominently in that moment. Kaito began to stammer, not entirely knowing how to respond in the right way, worried he may mess up. Yuuma was… Decently fragile, to say the least, and some strange emotion bubbled up from his soul, causing his mind to become cloudy.

“Yeah! I like you!” Kaito chirped, looking up at the stars above for some semblance of a distraction. He heard Yuuma gasp a little, making him look over, rethinking what he had said. “Wait, wait, I… I meant that it looks nice!!! Your… Hair, I mean.” Kaito cleared his throat, watching the pink-haired man nervously shuffle in his spot. What was he thinking, saying that?!

“Ah… Yeah…” He looked a bit dejected at that correction, wrapping his long hair around his hand, and gently tucking it back under his hoodie, pulling the hood over his head, as if to hide his hair from Kaito. It was like the pop idol had specifically said he didn’t like it, rather than admiring it.

Kaito, obviously flustered with this whole ordeal, became understandably worried. His face heated up a decent bit, making him lose his shambled composure even more.

“W-wait, no, I mean, I don’t mean that I don’t like you, because I do!!! I do like, you, I, just…”

“Y-You just…?” Yuuma very obviously was terrified of this entire interaction, his eyes wide and fixed on a single star in the sky. Kaito, huffing a few times, just shuffled right up next to Yuuma, pulling him into a warm, tight hug. On his cold skin, he could feel Kaito’s head burning with embarrassment, the two of them simply grasping at each other like their lives depended on it.

They sat in silence, neither calming down, nor stressing out any longer, remaining warm in the chest, and pink in the cheeks. Slowly but surely, Kaito got his head to rest upon Yuuma’s shoulder, both of them taking in a deep breath together.

“...Pretty sky…” Kaito mumbled.

“Yeah…”

A decent few beats went by, nothing but silence in the air. The two didn’t exactly have many words to speak. They simply leaned against one another, supporting the other, not needing to talk. This tranquility led to a mild shock as Kaito sucked in a sharp gasp, sitting up on his own. 

“Meteor!” 

Kaito immediately pressed his two hands together, and closed his eyes, focusing in on a silent wish he began to make. The shooting star was beautiful, lighting up the sky for a brief moment before disappearing. Yuuma realized he had forgotten to make a wish, having been distracted by Kaito’s sweet little shout and moment of silence. Despite the shooting star having disappeared, he made a silent wish, letting his head dip respectfully. 

“Did you... Wish for something?” Yuuma knew very well that he had wished, but desired greatly to know what Kaito had wished for. Kaito nodded his head briskly, his lips curling up into a little smile, blatantly there, yet very mildly present. “What did you wish for…?”

“Ahh, that’s bad luck, though…” Kaito mumbled, his eyes falling to fixate on the ground. 

“...”

“Did you wish for anything…?” The blue-haired man asked tenderly, stealing a glance at the pink man next to him. He seemed to smile up at the stars, his eyes getting a little watery. 

“Yeah. But I wished for it after the star disappeared, so there won’t be any miracles, I guess.”

Yuuma saw Kaito’s eyes widen a little, staring intently at him. 

“Well, what did you wish for?”

Yuuma stammered. 

“W-Well I mean, I, y’know, c’mon, it’s bad luck!”

“It’s only bad luck if you wished upon the star…” Kaito grimaced at him, watching as the nervous man slowly lost all remaining threads of composure, flapping his hands limply in front of his chest as some kind of strange coping mechanism to deal with his blazing emotions. “So, tell me!”

Yuuma made an incoherent mumbling noise, pulling up his hood to hide his burning face. Kaito blinked, silently admiring how soft his hands looked as he duly awaited a response, clawing away at the grass beneath him anxiously. 

“I can’t hear you…”

“I said I wanted you to…..”

Kaito curiously tilted his head, his hair ruffling up from the passing breeze. Yuuma wished something about him…? But what could that be... 

“Mmm~?”

“I want you to…. Kiss me…”. Yuuma wilted like a picked lily, his hair drooping down over his eyes as if it was soaking wet. Kaito, on the other hand, sat idly, thinking back a little. He awkwardly bit his lip, mind floating into an almost trancelike state. Now that Yuuma said that, all of his previous nervous gestures and stutters made a lot more sense. Something clicked within Kaito, a piece of a puzzle that he could never find the spot for, despite it being right in front of him. 

Of course, Yuuma was a nervous man, but he apparently had always gotten especially nervous around him, according to Miku. Kaito partially wanted to slap himself, but could barely move as Yuuma curled in on himself, visibly having a complete breakdown of sorts.

“H-Heeeeey, Yuuma…!” Kaito raised his hands to accentuate his little attention-grabbing phrase with a cute gesture. The pink-haired man slowly turned his head, still not daring to make eye contact. Maybe, just maybe, Kaito simply thought he was joking, or didn’t even hear his little confession of sorts.

He felt a paralyzing sense of surprise when Kaito pulled him into his arms, and ran a silken hand across his shoulders. Yuuma had no clue how to react, opting to lean into the touch, glancing up at Kaito in sheer shock. It took a few moments of wide-eyed confusion before he realized that there were thin soft lips placed atop his own, giving him a gentle, sweet kiss.

“M-Mnh!!!” Yuuma wimpered confusedly before lunging forwards, kissing back passionately with disoriented glee. Kaito broke the kiss for a fleeting moment as the other threw himself closer, causing them both to latch onto one another, rolling just a little down the smooth hill of damp grass. Their hands and legs entangled like the branches of the trees in the forest.

As their faces parted, they stared lovingly at one another, faces red, their eyes catching the moonlight like drops of rain.

“I missed you…” Kaito awkwardly blurted out. Yuuma smiled lopsidedly, one of his eyes more scrunched from his cheek than the other.

“Mmmm... I missed you, too…” His lashes fluttered like a butterfly. “And… I love you, Kaito…”

“I love you too…”


End file.
